


Undercover Mother

by SlutWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Big Ass, Big Balls, Cock Worship, Creampie, Cum-As-Food, F/M, Humiliation, Hung Shota, MILF, Mind Break, Mind Control, Multi, Prolapse, Rimming, Smegma, Watersports, foreskin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: Investigative reporter Allison Scott has just arrived in Pleasant Hill to investigate the strangeness of the town... but strange compulsions become too much to control when she meets Noah, the son of her new landlord.





	Undercover Mother

Allie Scott fanned herself as she pulled the sweat-sticky cotton of her undershirt away from her large breasts. She was sitting on the couch of her new digs - slumping on it, really - and was too tired and bothered to adjust her unladylike pose. Allie didn’t care. For one thing, she was alone, braless, and just about ready for bed.

For another thing, it was hot in her living room. .

“Damn it, it’s like a sauna in here,” she protested, and her hands went to her the waistband of her tight jeans, unbuttoning them with a pop. They slid down her toned, full thighs easily, for her well-formed butt had been constrained by the denim all day, and seemed to spill out onto the couch cushions. Her toes nudged her socks off of her feet, curling and uncurling in the air before she lifted them closer to her chest and pulled the jeans off all the way, letting them fall to the floor. Her complexion, healthy and smooth, seemed to glow with vigor as it was touched by the open air. A less well-built young woman might have looked slipshod and sloven in such a slumping, exhausted pose, but in Allie’s case, she worked too hard on her body to ever look anything less than impressive, the stripping down to underwear only accentuated her charms. Her smooth, flat belly fit snugly into the waistband of her blue silk panties, showing a hint of abdominal definition. The full-coverage underwear seemed fully packed with the bounty of her upper thighs and buttocks. She pulled the chopsticks that pinned up her light brown hair, and it cascaded down about her sweat-sticky neck in a hazelnut swathe.

Allie was an investigative reporter. Before her on her coffee table was a tablet, she beheld it tiredly and then leaned forward to pick it up and study the notes she’d taken, elbows on knees. Her striking light-blue eyes shone with the reflection of the screen and her expression went from heat-suffering to pondering.

At the top of the notes she had written:

 

> **WHERE ARE THESE PEOPLE?**

And under that, the following notations:

 

> **Director of Building and Bylaw Enforcement - Voicemail** **  
> ** **Fire Chief - Secretary, Extended Leave** **  
> ** **Director of Finance - Voicemail** **  
> ** **City Clerk - Voicemail** **  
> ** **City Solicitor, Property Services - Number Disconnected**
> 
> **Chief Administrative Officer - Unavailable (same secretary???)**

And under that, several other notes that seemed even more bewildered:

 

> **City Council??? - Minutes not published online for last 20 months**
> 
> **Mayor ??? - Resigned for health reasons nearly two years ago**

And finally:

 

> **Onramp from highway closed for construction since ???**

Her ‘cover’ was that of a substitute teacher, but she didn’t expect to have to do much work. Allie had noted that Pleasant Hill had made no calls for substitute teachers for nearly two years. That meant not only had nobody gotten sick for an impossible period of time, but not a single female teacher had gotten pregnant, either. Either that, or they had worked up until the babies had slid right out and dropped on the classroom floor.

She’d struck a deal with her boss - he would give her three months of paid leave to personally investigate Pleasant Hill, and she wouldn’t report him to HR for his constant off-color remarks and conversations in the break room with male employees about how he wanted to “break his dick off between those huge fuckin’ tits”. The scoop, she thought, would be her ticket out of that backwater and into the waiting arms of a real news organization. When she visited the gym to squat and lunge and jog in her sports bra and tights, her firm body getting firmer, it was with visions of Allison Scott, Anchorwoman.

She uttered a sigh as her stomach rumbled a little. Her things were all still in boxes, and there was no food in the fridge. She would have to make a grocery run - though from what she had seen on her first day, Pleasant Hill was a burg that closed up early, and all the stores seemed to keep a shockingly low inventory with lots of bare shelves. But why? It was like the town had a strange secret and she could only see the very edges of it.

There was a knock on the door that divided the two sides of the duplex, startling her out of her thoughts. A precocious young male voice came from the other side. “Hey, Miss Allie! We made some cookies and I wanted to know if you want some!”  
  
Allie smiled. It was Noah, the son of her landlady. She had already met the two of them while touring the place, and was struck by how assertive the boy seemed. She guessed he was nine or ten years old, and upon learning that she was a teacher, had asked her approximately a million questions while walking beside his bespectacled and rather busty mother as she showed Allie the kitchen, bathrooms, and bedroom.

She was just about to open the door when she realized she was wearing nothing but her bra and panties. It wouldn’t do to give the kid a faceful of her stuff, after all - her body was glistening with sweat because of the malfunctioning furnace; and the outline of her puffy, tingling nipples could be seen through her undershirt. Even more scandalous, the suggestive curve of her puffy labia - complete with a generous hint of camel toe - would be just below the kid’s eye level. Maybe it was the excitement of being undercover in her new venture, maybe it was the heat or the sensation of near-nakedness, maybe it was just a need for release after a long period of abstinence - whatever the reason, her clit was tingling with an understated need that she would have to tend to once the social niceties were done.

“Miss Allie?” the boy repeated. She heard the doorknob start to jimmy and quickly stooped to pick up her jeans. She had locked it, of course - but the deadbolt was turning nonetheless. The little sneak had access to his mother’s keys, no doubt. The door pulled open just as she was hauling her jeans up her legs and over her bulging behind, and she looked over her shoulder to see that young Noah was getting a real eyeful of the way her big, round ass was _piling up_ on her waistband, making her strain to pull those jeans up.   
  
“Hey!” she objected, blushing deeply. Her heart was beating with the adrenaline that comes with being discovered in the midst of any private act. Sure enough, Noah had his mother’s keyring in hand… and a plate of frosted cinnamon rolls. She was struck by how cute he looked with this hazel eyes shining curiously and his face framed on both sides by hair of the same color. It covered his ears and in some places poked past the curve of his jaw.

“Sorry!” the boy said. “But I wanted to make sure you got these cinnamon rolls! Mom and I were baking, and I made ‘em extra special to welcome you to the neighborhood.” He wore a tee shirt and shorts, with running shoes on his feet. No socks. His thin ankles and coltish calves made it easy to imagine him running and playing, and for a moment Allie felt a pang of… what? Maternal instinct? Loneliness? She couldn’t be sure. Whatever it was, it passed quickly, leaving only the growling of her stomach.

She approached the door and Noah held the rolls aloft - golden spirals of dough covered with a sort of gooey, whitish-grey icing. A pungent smell hit Allie’s nose and she pulled her head back slightly. She could smell fresh-baked cookies, and sugar, but beneath it there was another smell she couldn’t quite identify. The boy was holding the platter - four rolls in total - up to her with an expectant expression, and she didn’t want to make an enemy of her landlord on her first day in town by hurting son’s feelings. “That’s very thoughtful,” she said, taking the laden plate into her hands. As she did so, the smell got even stronger, and she looked down at the icing. Lumpy, Chunky. Thick. Gooey. Whitish grey with tinges of yellow. God, it looked like-

“Miss Allie! Your pants came undone!”

Allie gasped and looked down. In her haste, the top button of her jeans hadn’t been buttoned all the way, and had come open, showing off sensual curve of turquoise panties clinging to her pussy! To a little 10-year-old kid, no less! “Oh!” she blurted. She had the choice of dropping the plate to tend to her wardrobe malfunction and decided that dumping the gift all over the carpet would make an even worse impression on her new neighbors. “Noah, you’ve caught me changing for bed. Didn’t your mother teach you not to-”

“What’s this button?” Noah asked, his long, wild bangs nearly obscuring his eyes. He poked a finger directly out and into the front of her panties, pressing it between the soft crescents of her labia as they lay beneath their silk turquoise skin and zeroing in on the subtly protruding pearl shape of her clit. This time, Allie nearly did drop the cookie tray as he knees buckled and she uttered a warbling cry, her body suddenly becoming boneless and sinking down. After a sharp intake of breath, she felt her mind swimming.

_That little brat!_

She felt wetness percolate inside her as if her clit had been the bottom on an instant coffee-maker. It was ridiculous - sinking to her knees in front of this shaggy-haired kid, her undershirt bulging with her sweaty boobs and her clit throbbing. She knew he must have no idea what he was doing, that her body was exposed enough for him to explore it was by itself a coincidence, yet the effect was acute. “Noah, I was just... getting ready to go to sleep,” she managed, her voice sounding thick in her own ears. She was fire, she _had_ to get the kid out of there. “T-Thank you for the treats, I’ll return the plate once I’m done with them.” She realized that she had slithered to a splay-kneed, sitting-on-her-own ankles position in front of the boy, jeans undone, nipples hard and poking into the cotton of her undershirt. If his mother came along, it would look very inappropriate indeed!

However, the singsong voice of Noah’s mother echoed from several rooms away, calling him to get ready for bed, with the additional command to _stop bothering our new neighbor_. He reacted instantly to his mom. “Jeez, I gotta go or I’ll get in trouble!” he said, and then turned and scooted out of the room with the quickness that only a mother-beckoned boy could duplicate, shutting the door behind him.

The entire interaction had taken only a minute or two, but to Allie it felt like an eternity. She let out a long, shuddering exhale, rose to her feet, and turned the deadbolt again before taking the plate of cookies to the kitchen. Again the strange, chunky icing gave her pause.   
  
_It looks like semen. Really thick, nasty, lumpy semen._

A ridiculous thought, she admonished herself. It was thicker than she’d expect that particular male emission to be, and the amount of it was many, many times what a human male could produce. Besides, the only male in the home next door was still a grade schooler, too young to for such things. Hesitating a moment longer, she lifted one of the treats to her nose and took a sniff.  
  
“Nnngh, fuck!” she hissed, pulling it away. Despite all the rational reasons to believe it wasn’t semen, it had that _smell_. She would throw them out, she decided, and simply tell Noah she ate them, so as not to hurt the cute boy’s feelings. Obviously he’d earnestly tried to make cookies, but had failed the icing recipe somehow. That was the only explanation. It was a little endearing, honestly.

She left them on the table and walked to her bedroom.

That night, Allie burned with a white heat. She had neglected her physical needs for a good while, and those needs came back with a vengeance as she lay in her undershirt and panties, writhing in her covers. She did not consider why she was feeling so horny. She only responded by kneading her nipples roughly against her palm and sliding one hand to the wet furrow of her sex, finding the pearl of her clit as she had so many times before, and rubbing it aggressively. Eventually the obstruction of her panties became to tiresome that she stripped them off and pulled her knees up, spreading her slit and sliding fingers inside herself as her sweat-soaked sheets entangled her like vines.

The fantasies in her head were strange and alien; she thought of Noah and his mother; the childless status that had never bothered her before was now an aching, throbbing void. The intimacy of caring for and providing for a young son seemed so much more fulfilling than any strictly sexual fantasy she’d ever had, and the forbidden idea that she might have some part to play in Noah’s fledgling interest in adult females, having greeted him at the door with jeans unbuttoned, made her surge upward into her own hand.

Something about having such a cute young boy living next door made her want to dote on him, tousle his shaggy hair, wipe the stray crumbs from his chin, and straighten his school clothes before sending him off in the morning. In such a situation, she would tend to his needs, and in return, he would _sate her need_ to have someone in her life who was all her own. Motherhood had never seemed so sexy.

She thought of Noah’s cinnamon rolls. Throwing them in the garbage suddenly seemed crazy… a sign of disrespect and neglect where she should be nurturing and accepting of whatever the boy might provide her. She slid from her bed and padded barefoot to the kitchen, where the plate was still waiting - four plump, fresh rolls completely covered in gooey, lumpy icing. It looked for all the world like someone had jerked off onto them - someone with the thickest, nastiest cum possible.

She took one in hand and raised it to her mouth, extending her tongue to touch the icing. It wasn’t sugary and granulated like cake icing - it was gooey, like jelly, and the cinnamon and bread couldn’t hide the coppery _cum stink_ that was assaulting her nose. “Oh, fuck!” she moaned… and then took a gigantic bite, hungrily stuffing her face. She wanted everything that Noah had given her, she wanted all of it down her throat and into her stomach. She stuffed the fluffy pastry into her mouth like a pig, her pussy soaking through her panties with arousal, and the moved on to the next. After three were done, she even uttered a small, unladylike burp, and then gorged on the fourth.   
  
Fifteen minutes later, only crumbs remained, and she’d had a second, mind-blowing orgasm while leaning over the table and rubbing her pussy. “Oh, god… what the fuck…” she breathed, trying to compose herself. Of course her strange fantasy about the icing couldn’t be true… could it? Not only that, but she’d never thought of motherhood - the responsibility to _serve_ a son and be his everything - as titillating before. Where had this all come from? Several strands of her hair were hanging about her head in sweat-dappled profusion, she wiped these away and took a breath, trying to collect herself. Her belly roiled with the weight of four cinnamon rolls. No matter the actual origin of the icing, the kid next door had given it to her and she had masturbated while _stuffing it down her throat_. It could have been toxic waste and she still would have done it, out of pure... what? Need? Duty? Respect?

“This is crazy,” she breathed aloud, sounding haunted and horny in the silence of her own kitchen. Why would she feel any duty to take care of another woman’s son?” The weirdness of Pleasant Hill was making her feel off-kilter, she decided. Nothing more. She would just get to bed, for she had a lot of investigating to do, starting tomorrow.

Thinking about the investigation seemed to center her, and when she lay down and drifted off, her mind seemed once again familiar.

 

* * *

 

Allie’s investigation file contained all the oddities she’d observed in her short time within town limits. The low-inventory stores. The on-ramp that seemed in a state of perpetual detour, with no construction workers in sight and a bulldozer idling near a dirt pile that looked like it hadn’t been used in months. Some of the excavations had old, snow-flattened leaves in the depressions, indicating they’d been dug _months_ back and never filled in.

The elementary school near her was closed. St. Bartholomew's Church had a sign posted reading “NO SERVICES THIS WEEK - BIBLE STUDY IN BASEMENT”. A cautious observation of City Hall, where she’d spent an hour parked across the street observing the comings and goings, revealed that almost nobody entered or left the building except for a few floridly dressed women who looked like secretaries.

That brought her to her most startling note yet - she’d been in Pleasant Hill for two days, and _had not seen a single adult male_.

Watching from her window in the morning, Allie had seen a half-dozen mothers walking their sons out to the school bus that trundled up and down her street like a lazy yellow beetle. Each one of them doted on her son with an adoration that bordered on inappropriateness - kneeling in front of them to straighten pants and tie shoes, running hands up and down the boys to smooth their clothing, and offering tight, full-breasted hugs that buried their young faces in cleavage. Each mother seemed to be positively glowing with the pure enjoyment of their cute sons, and Allie was struck by how _attractive_ they were, both because of their unabashed affection and their physical forms.   
  
The boys were also strangely attractive.  Healthy and athletic and slender, with shining hair in a half-dozen bright colors that more often than not mirrored their mothers. Smartly-fitted shirts, shorts and slacks revealed their coltish young legs and bodies that were as-yet immune to the drooping exactions of time. Allie found herself admiring their cute little butts, their angular jawlines and subtle, refined cheekbones, their freckles and perfect sun-kissed complexions. They had bright eyes and long, sleepy eyelashes. Pert lips and easy smiles. She saw no frowning, moody teenage boys or young adult males. It was all just _boys_ , ages twelve and below, playing baseball and skateboarding and running in sprinklers while their mothers looked on pridefully from lawn chairs, usually wearing a blouse or bikini top that was quite revealing.

To the note ‘ _What is happening in this town?_ ’ she had added the note: _I’m feeling strange. Like the town is so strange, it’s making me feel strange too, just being here._

She herself woken up on the second day to find that her bra felt extremely tight, as if her breasts were swollen. While visually it was hard to spot a difference, her nipples felt sensitive to the touch, and this was matched by a near-constant tingling between her legs that made it hard to concentrate as she went about her business. She found herself lacking concentration and prone to fantasizing about being in the position of the mothers in town - walking her gorgeous young son out to the curb and sending him off to school. He would look like Noah, she decided, then shook her head at the meanderings of her own lewd, distracted mind.

She began to add another note: _The kid next door-_

No sooner had she entered these words into her tablet and considered them than a knock came at the door. She was alarmed at the physical response she felt in herself - a deep, cold tingling in her belly and a hotter firecracker jolt between her legs. She had come home from a day of snooping and peeled off her blouse and jeans for something more comfortable - yoga pants and a halter top with no bra. She went to open the door, not willing to admit how much she hoped it was Noah, for reasons she couldn’t understand.

It _was_ Noah. And also his mother, Mira, who was also Allie’s landlady, and also one of the women who she had seen going in and out of City Hall. She was wearing a rather risque wool skirt and a blouse open scandalously to reveal large amounts of cleavage. Her dark hair was done up in a bun and her glasses gave her a librarian vibe; Allie noted that her wide hips seemed barely contained by the skirt.

“I have a meeting in town,” Mira explained. “I was wondering if you could watch Noah for about four hours tonight. He’s usually well-behaved, but he has a lot of energy and he can get up to mischief if left alone.” She gestured toward her son, who was standing next to her hip and beaming up at Allie expectantly.

 _A chance to snoop around the duplex_ , her reporter-self thought.

 _A chance to interact with Noah_ , came a newer voice.

She gave the only answer she could.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Allie Scott found herself caught.

When she was convinced that Noah was totally engrossed in his Nintendo Switch, she’d crept upstairs to do a little discreet looking around in Mira’s office, and found several juicy tidbits, such as city business indicating that the entire municipal government was on hiatus for some reason, and sticky notes referring to “Aiden” and “King Caleb”, which included a rough list of what she assumed were employees. All female.

Yet even as she was muttering to herself “where the hell are all the men?”, Noah was silently moving up the stairs to catch her in the act, with incriminating folders and files pulled halfway out of their confidential drawers.  
  
“What are you doing?” he asked, innocently enough.   
  
“Oh, I-”

“My mom’ll be really mad if she saw you doing that!” Noah went on. He was leaning easily against the doorframe and casting a long shadow into the unlit office from the hallway light. “She hates it when people touch her stuff. She says outsiders wouldn’t understand.”

 _Outsiders._ Allie realized that Noah himself might be a good source of information. If he could be turned into an ally. Kids weren’t liars like adults, they were mostly guileless and would tell the truth if they could. She just needed to convince him they were special ‘adult’ friends, with a secret that both of them shared.

“N-Noah, I’m sorry,” she ventured. Her body was throbbing with the tension of the moment, and maybe with something more. “I’m just new here, and I thought-”

“You don’t want me to tell my mom, do you?” Noah asked. He seemed to be grasping the situation quickly, and was looking at her with an ease that was unnerving.

“No,” Allie said, quietly, walking toward him. The intimacy of possibly having a secret together made her nipples tingle. “It’s nothing for your mother to worry about.” She took a knee in front of the boy and looked at him earnestly. “I’ll tell you what - let’s forget all about this, and we can order some of your favorite food tonight. Whatever you like!”

“I’ll keep it a secret if you agree to be my girlfriend!” Noah replied, and Allie’s heart skipped a beat. The boy seemed utterly confident in this offer, yet she was a 25-year-old adult and he was just a young kid.   
  
_He probably just wants to hold hands and give you a peck on the cheek_ , she rationalized. Kid stuff. And then, amazingly, despite the obvious inappropriateness of the gesture, she found herself agreeing to the proposal. She could always lie after the fact, she reasoned. If Noah told his mother, she could say the boy had misinterpreted what she was doing or saying. But there was something else. A forbidden excitement of the same stripe she’d felt the previous evening and all through the day; the excitement of being in an intimate relationship with a cute 10-year-old boy.   
  
“Alright,” she said, keeping her voice low. “We’re officially boyfriend and girlfriend, just for tonight.” She smiled and Noah beamed back, his brown eyes into her dazzling aquamarine ones. She stood and offered her hand to walk him back downstairs. The room was hot and her glistening cleavage was right at the level of his face.

“Cool! Now I get to see your butt and boobs, right?” Noah said, and Allie blushed crimson.  
  
“N-no!” she objected.

“But that’s not fair,” Noah reasoned. “That’s what boyfriends and girlfriends do. Take their clothes off for each other, and stuff!” He huffed with frustration and she found her heart thumping at the thought of disappointing him, though she couldn’t figure out why. Even the idea of having Noah as a boyfriend was exciting in some strange way. “Come on,” he went on. “Just let me see your butt at least! I want to touch it. It’s super-round and big!”

 _I can’t. This has gone far enough._ Allie knew that this was the point of no return. She had been able to justify and rationalize all of her strange new fantasies, up until this point. But there would surely be no explanation for letting a 10-year-old boy grab her waistband, pull down her yoga pants, and get a faceful of her thick ass! Yet even as she told herself this, the voice saying it had no strength. A larger part of her was telling her she could, she could get away with it, give the kid a thrill and he’d probably spill the beans. She turned toward the fall and looked down at him.  “Alright,” she said. “Seeing it and touching it… is okay, I guess. It’ll be our secret.”

As she placed her palms flat on the wall and bent her legs slightly to thrust out her rear, she felt Noah’s fingers hook into her waistband from behind, her butt just below his eye level.The part of her that remembered what it was like to be a news reporter and a teacher and live the life of an independent woman did make a cry rise in her throat at first… only to be cut off. Cut off by the new, invasive _need_ that seemed to be growing stronger by the hour. _That_ part of her wanted to provide young Noah with a heaping helping of her round, toned ass! As much as he wanted to see, she would show him. She would give him all his fledgling libido could take and more. It was her duty.

When this compulsion overpowered her and she found herself helpless to resist, all she was able to utter when Noah pulled her pants down was “Oh, god!” Her twin, thong-split ass globes poured into view just inches from the boy’s face - she would feel his hot breath on her skin.

“Wow!” Noah cried, impressed. “You’ve got a lot of ass meat, Miss Allie!” His small hands gripped her on each side and her flesh moulded bulged back against his fingers. Her purple thong barely cradled her asshole and the fleshy lips of her sex as he spread her lewdly, experimenting with the weight and buoyancy of her cheeks. She was struck by how similar his marveling was to the sexual harassment she’d disregarded for years… and how different her response was. Instead of disgust, she could feel her heart gladden. She was _happy_ this little kid was loving her round, toned ass and fondling as much ass-meat as he could!

 _I’m providing for him_ , came the thought. It should have been absurd, but now, beyond the point of no return, it made her swell with pride. He’s a growing boy and he _needs_ a faceful of ass to make his little pecker hard!   
  
And on the heels of that:   
  
_Maybe it’s not so little…_   
  
She had no idea why she would think so, but the idea remained difficult to shake. It was something about the way that Noah carried himself, his utter fearlessness toward her and adults in general. He was certainly groping her ass like an experienced veteran, and when he finally stopped wiggling her buttocks and smooshing them together, pulling them apart, and making them clap, Allie nearly buckled to the floor with the intensity of her arousal.   
  
Now I should say it’s enough, _she thought._ I should say it was a joke, and that it’s a secret between us, and to never mention it to anyone. I should never let this happen again. But this inner voice was still weak and growing weaker. Instead, she turned around with her nipples throbbing through her undershirt and her yoga pants spanning the gap between her knees, and beheld Noah as he plunked down on the couch and looked at her expectantly, legs dangling and kicking precociously just above the floor.

“Give me a lap dance, Miss Allie!” he suggested, and Allie’s stomach turned itself into a buzzing, percolating knot. She had already humiliated herself once by allowing him to grope her rear for minutes on end - this would be an even further trespass of her already dashed dignity. Yet she was so hungry to nourish his needs that her body seemed to will itself forward.  
  
“Okay,” she said, and the words felt unbelievable to her own ears. “But you can’t tell anyone!” She walked over and stood between Noah and television - a criminal act under normal circumstances, getting between a young boy and his video games, but not in this case - and then turned around, put her hands on her knees and bent over, popping out her thong-clad booty in his direction.

“Yeah, twerk it! Like in a music video!” Noah requested, and Allie stifled a moan of dismay. _I’m a 25-year-old professional news reporter, and I’m about to twerk like a slut for this little kid_ , she realized. And then, even though she’d never stooped to doing something so bawdy in her life, not even while drunk, she took to the task of popping her round, perfectly-formed ass for her underage ‘customer’ with a stripper’s practiced ease. She arched her back, she thrust out her hips, she bounced up and down with short, frenetic movements until her booty cheeks made a clapping noise. “Wow!” said Noah. “You’re really good at this! I should have you do it for all my friends from school, too!”

“N-no!” Allie said, nervously. She craned her neck around and saw that he was intensely focused on her rear. “You can’t tell anyone-”

“Sure I can!” Noah said, easily. “My mom already knows! That’s why she says you’d make a great second girlfriend!” He reached his hands out confidently and gave Allie’s bouncing cheeks a jiggle. Meanwhile, Allie’s head was imploding at the import of Noah’s revelation. It was all starting to fall into place - the weirdness of the town, the secretive actions of Noah’s mother, and the overly intense affection that moms in town seemed to have for their cute, young sons. Why, it was all some sort of strange sex cult!   
  
_And I’m getting way too involved_ , she thought. _God, my body is on fire! I just want to do anything, everything he wants! I don’t care how young he is!_

“Come on,” Noah urged. “You can’t give a lap dance without touching me! I wanna feel it!” His hands gripped her thighs and seemed to urge her downward, and Allie lowered herself slowly, so as not to hurt him, being more than a foot taller and proportionately heavier as well. Soon, her warm flesh was pressing against his shorts. “It’s nice that you’re doing this for me. I bet you’d do it for all my friends too, wouldn’t you?”

“Y-yes,” Allie moaned, and her hands had sought out the perky nubs of her nipples all on their own. “I’d… I’d give lap dances to all your little friends!” But it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough service. She had to impress him with her obedience, and let all his friends explore her as as they liked. She dropped her pelvis onto his thighs and started to grind it, leaning back against him so his narrow chest was pressed into her back. “I’d even do it without my thong!”

She dropped her hips to start grinding on him, expecting she might feel his stiff little prick poking into her butt through the loose fabric of her shorts, but there was something else. Something _big_ . As she shifted her weight sideways, she felt the rolling and bulging of a big, hot tube of sausage! “N-Noah!” she asked. “Is that-”   
  
“Yeah!” the boy answered, enthusiastically. “My mom is real proud. She says it’s one of the biggest ones in my grade. That’s why she wanted to rent this place to you, since you’re a new lady in town and she’s tired of dealing with it by herself!” He paused and continued to slide his small, agile fingers against her slit, before asking: “Want to see?”

Allie’s mind nearly tore itself in two. The old part, which was scandalized by the idea, and the new part, which wanted more than anything to verify the size her buttocks had already sensed. Either way, her investigation was proceeding, even if it wasn’t the way she’d expected. All of the secrets of Pleasant Hill were being laid bare. Taking a breath, she slid off of Noah’s lap and turned to kneel in front of the couch. Now it was her turn to hook manicured hands into his loose, drawstring waistband and pull his shorts and boxers down over narrow, gentle hips, revealing the enticing lines of his iliac and the utter smoothness of his pubis along the way.

What she eventually revealed was beyond belief. Laying between Noah’s thighs was a fat hose of long, smooth dick meat and a pair of perfectly-formed, heavy balls. She had never seen so many inches of pipe - it had to be eight or nine, which on a boy of less than four feet tall was absolutely massive. It graduated in skin color from his natural healthy glow to a moist pinkness near the tip, where a nasty, flopping foreskin hung a further inch off the end of his swollen cockhead, tapering to a nozzle shape. His balls bulged on the couch, big as a pair of oranges, so large he couldn’t completely close his thighs without piling them on top. Allie opened her mouth in utter shock, and a blast of mind-sizzling, brutal musk wafted into her nose.

“Nnnngh, fuck!” she moaned. “It’s so fucking big!” It was all she could say, and the lack of grown-up censorship was more evidence of her submission. It was becoming natural for Noah, not her, to decide what language she used and didn’t.

“It’s almost nine inches!” Noah said, proudly. “And pretty thick too, huh?” He was slumped back on the couch and his cute, slender body was laid out for her to admire. He even lifted his tee shirt over his head, baring his chest, which was thin but hinted at just the right amount of healthy, boyish muscle mixed with the subdued, xylophonic shadow of ribs down each side. “Last year it was only seven and a half! Mom is hoping I’ll keep growing.” He paused, and then added. “Mom told me not to wash it. She said you’d know what to do.”

Allie beheld that fat, smooth cock with its nasty, hanging foreskin hood and gulped. Boy, did she ever know what to do. “L-Let me…” she began, and then fell silent. The feelings were so powerful she didn’t know how to explain them. Her _womb_ ached, the maternal instinct was so strong. In the moment her drive to service and clean and satisfy this gorgeous boy was beyond any feeling she’d ever experienced, she dimly imagined that animals who come out of hibernation or chrysalis, living very short lifespans with days or weeks to breed or die, might feel a similar biological compulsion. It was _overwhelming_.

“Don’t worry,” she said at last, extending her tongue. “I’ll clean you up!” She exhaled and her breath become desperate as she smooshed her nose into the boy’s cocktip, burying her nostrils in his foreskin and breathing in what seemed like days and days of sweaty dick filth. Her eyes crossed and her tongue slid pathetically from her mouth as she utterly gave in. “Nnnngh! It fucking _stinks_ !” she said, and when she pulled away and took several sniffling breaths, her nostrils had a granular whitish-yellow ring, making it look like she’d been doing several lines of cocaine. The scent made her think of a laundry hamper that boys had been dumping their sweaty, jerked-off-in underwear into for weeks, that stench of rotten, fermented cum that seemed to burrow into her brain. “Nnnngh!” Her pussy turned to liquid as she sank down in front of that cock, her round buttocks piling on her calves, knees apart, the crotch of her thong drowning in the evidence of her own arousal. This _little kid’s_ fat, filthy cock was making her _cream_ like a bitch.

She slid the foreskin back using two hands, revealing a thick buildup of sludge under Noah’s moist, pink glans, which seemed the size of a baseball. She did not hesitate to gorge her mouth on his tip like a pig, dutifully cleaning him up and making sure to show no hint of disrespect or hesitation. It was no different than wiping his chin, or washing his clothes, or doing one of the hundred other motherly things her body now ached to do. “You like doing that, huh?” Noah said of her enthusiasm, and she gathered a lumpy mess of smegma, pulled it into her mouth, and made a show of chewing and swallowing before opening her mouth and showing him that it was gone.

“Yes!” she said, breathily. “I love eating all the nasty cock cheese off your big dick!” She gulped, gasped, and then beheld the glistening knob with speculation. “You never need to wash it again, Noah. Just… just come and find me and I’ll suck on it as much as you like! God, it’s so _huge_ . I can’t believe you’re only ten years old!” Noah seemed to swell with pride at this compliment, and then reached out to place his hand in Allie’s brown hair, obviously enjoying the silken feeling of it between his fingers.”   
  
“You should suck my balls, too!” he suggested. “They’re all sweaty since I turned the furnace up!”   
  
“ _You_ did that? Well, I should have known!” Allie retorted, but she found it impossible to be mad at the boy. “You’re a growing boy, after all, and growing boys are bound to be full of mischief!” Previously she would have never said this, as being childless herself, she found ‘growing boys’ to be a nuisance - a loud, clanging, fighting, dirty nuisance that she had spared herself by putting her career first. Now, though, she welcomed it with a mother’s indulgence, leaning in to kiss down Noah’s thick shaft and press her face into his fat balls. They were hot and smooth and so, so big! She couldn’t even get one nut into her mouth, and instead started sucking it with pursed lips, pulling his scrotum out with her suction and worshiping that egg-shaped cum factory, letting out a moan as she felt the slick churning of it, as if the boy were constantly producing more and more thick semen, just for her.

“You must cum so much,” she gasped, nuzzling her face against his balls. “The most in your class!”   
  
Noah beamed again. “That’s right! Now you’re getting the hang of it!” he said, and used his hand to push her face further into her nuts. “Those cinnamon rolls were made with my extra-special icing after mom didn’t let me cum for three days! So it was all thick and chunky and yellow!” Allie made an animalistic noise and started sucking and licking Noah’s balls even harder. She had known the entire time, even before she’d felt anything of suspected. Somehow she had known from moment one. Before she had even unpacked her things in Pleasant Hill, the 1 _0-year-old kid_ next door had made her eat a huge load of his backed-up, nasty sperm! She was his semen tank, and god, hadn’t those cinnamon rolls felt good on the way down?

“F-From now on, Noah… please cum on all my food!” Allie gasped, her words interspersed with her breathy sack licking. Noah’s big balls were the source of her sustenance and she would treat them with utter respect; like a drought-parched nomad would treat a blessed aquifer. “I’ll lick and such your nuts every day so you can feed me all of your super-thick cum! It… it must be so much thicker than the other boys!” Why should she care about such things? She didn’t know, but Allie was long-passed asking questions. Her wet pussy was a throbbing, crackling hot zone that was blasting off even without the stimulation of her hand. The act of pure service was diddling her clit better than any joyless vibrator.

“Sure, I’ll cum in your food from now on, Miss Allie,” Noah reassured her. “But I want you to do more girlfriend stuff too! So lie down on the rug, ok?”

She did so without hesitation, arms at her sides, a limp doll, feeling herself dragged along by a tide of fate and arousal that she was powerless to control. Cheek to carpet, her taut, toned body provided an enticing mountain range, with the round bulge of her amazing ass as the highest peak. She felt Noah climb onto her bag and pull her sopping thong to the side. She could not see him, but she could feel his body clambering, straddling her, before the hot meat-tube of his young cock pressed against her buttocks.  
  
“Oh… fuck!” she moaned. She had _never_ let a man do what Noah seemed to be preparing for. Amazing as her ass looked, she was a virgin in that hole. And to take that nine-inch beast as her first time… god, it was too much to contemplate! Yet she also had a twisted sense of pride in giving him this special indulgence. Something his mother and other woman couldn’t give, something any warm-blooded American male would kill to have! She could provide this young boy, nourish his needs and instincts, with the roundest, firmest piece of ass he’d ever had!

“Here it comes, Miss Allie!” he warned. His young, spit-shined tool, the foreskin completely peeled back, burrowed in between her perfectly-formed cheeks with a fleshy sliding sound. Allie’s eyes rolled back as she felt her untested asshole spread apart around Noah’s girth. His body was so small compared to hers - like an imp accosting a giant, he laid on top of her and ground himself into her depths. So small… except for his cock! It drilled into her bowels like an iron bar as he lay sprawled over the mounded cheeks of her ass like a young sultan on a favorite pillow, his face a rictus of happy satisfaction.

“M-My ass!” she wailed. “Your… huge... cock... is fucking... destroying my ass!” If it was an objection, it was to no avail. Noah began to wiggle his hips from side to side, stirring her up by moving his cute, bare ass left and right, up and down, dragging his cock like a gearshift while her meat-split buttocks provided the perfect cushion! He began to raise and drop his tight hips, pumping into her with soggy churning noises.

Allie could barely speak as what felt like a molten rod pummeled her shithole. With each withdrawal her asshole clung to his meat and pulled outward like a volcano rim, pink and flaring, around his bulging cock crown, before he jammed his penis back in all the way to the balls. His nuts slapped and banged into her clit as he enthusiastically plundered her depths. Allie’s hands scrabbled and her breasts pressed into disc shaped against the carpet as she lay utterly prone, her eyes wide and her mouth barking out harsh, choking gasps.

There was no other way to describe it, other than to say a cute little 10-year-old boy was making her his _bitch_ with a brutal, bowel-stretching ass rape. She realized that he was marking his territory, going where no man had ever gone before with her. Normal adult males wouldn’t even touch the sides after he was done banging her out and turning her shitter into his personal cock cave. Noah was riding her like she was an animal, a piece of livestock! She had never felt so utterly used and owned. Her tongue fell out of her mouth and her eyes drooped to a half-lidded state as he continued his assault, the sounds getting sloppier and slopper from his leaking pre-cum.

“It’s real tight!” Noah assessed. “Your asscheeks is so round it makes my dick hard to get in between!” Allie only let out a moan. This is what all her squatting and jogging at the gym had amounted to - not looking good in designer suits at an anchordesk, but rather having bubbly, cock-milking ass meat for an elementary school kid who had made her eat cum and lick his balls. In that moment her previous life felt utterly meaningless and she gave herself over entirely. An orgasm rolled through her body like an earthquake and her limbs began to spasm. Noah grimaced. “Jeez! Your ass is squeezing me real tight!” he assessed. “It’s like you’re trying to poop out my dick!”

Allie’s climax was very nearly mind-destroying, so powerful her eyes rolled back and her muscles nearly tore themselves apart with the rictus of her orgasm. Her bowels churned and milked his prick as he dug into and abraded her guts with his smooth, thick boycock - hilting himself as her slumped over her, pumping his cute, tight ass as her pressed his hips into her larger one, beached on her like a boy riding an inflatable pool toy. His balls beat into her clit for the last time and then simply churned with minute twitches as he emptied his load deep inside.

Allie moaned helplessly as she felt the winding tunnels of her colon get filled with hot, chunky cream. She felt the each sizzling, gooey burst as it pumped into her pipes and caused an unspeakable pressure of filling up in her gut. She realized that even though Noah was only a pre-teen kid, he ejaculated like a _horse_ ! It was like someone turning on a hose up her ass, and she felt the gurgling bursts of thick _nut_ as they turned her intestines into a _semen sewer_.

“You’re... filling my ass... with your cum!” she gasped. “It won’t take any more!” Only when her belly was actually starting to bulge a little from the massive load did Noah start to subside and withdraw, utterly a sigh of boyish satisfaction before bracing his hands on her ass, pushing himself up and dragging his cock from her asshole with a _schloooorp_! His fat cock-knob dragged a humiliating prolapse with it, making Allie’s cock-stretched asshole blossom with a meaty flower.

“Oh god! You wrecked my ass!” she moaned. “I’m the... p-personal butt-bitch of a little kid!” Her stomach gurgled audibly and she clutched it. A burbling, humiliating creampie cum-fart erupted up out of her prolapse, and splattered her taut asscheeks with chunky semen.

Noah smiled and crossed his arms. “That’s good pushing it out, Allie! You really are a good girlfriend. But I think you can do even better!”

Allie panted and gasped, then tensed her bowels again. A huge creampie blew out of her asshole with a degrading, slimey noise and lanced at least four feet across the room. Her dignity utterly destroyed, she collapsed onto her roiling belly, limbs splayed, with her asshole leaking a constant stream of thick boycum. She had no energy to consider anything else but her new life as a 10-year-old kid’s sex toy. The old Allie Scott had been replaced, in a manner of speaking. News stories and careers were just distant echoed of their former important, and far back second to her new and total preoccupation with using her body to nurture and serve cute, hung boys as both a girlfriend and mother. In this moment of utter domination she loved Noah utterly and completely, with slavish devotion. It made her feel good to proclaim what a bitch she was and how she would gladly clean his cock with her mouth any time he wanted, eat meals filled with his cum, and present any hole in her body to be pounded by his gorgeous, hairless nine-inch cock. These were her new life goals, and unfolding in the days ahead, a new universe of contentment. Noah was so great, she decided. He needed a woman to take care of him. Multiple women, of which she would strive to be the foremost.

She felt his footsteps patting around her and his hand close in her hair. “Open up,” he ordered. “I wanna try girlfriend stuff with your mouth, too!”

Allie shuddered, pulled her aching body to all fours, and opened her jaw wide enough to make it creak.

  


* * *

  


When Mira came home that night, she found Allie naked and asleep on the floor, with Noah laying on her chest, also asleep, his balls and cockshaft draped over her face. It had gone just as she had expected; she knew it was time for Noah to branch out and stake his claim in Pleasant Hill, taking on more than one “mother” like some of his gifted peers had done. Now, she would have another hand around the house to handle her son’s development and care, and that was just fine. She was a busy woman, after all, dealing with pulling the wool over the eyes of state and federal investigators who wanted updates on city business. When Mira roused Allie and made the offer formally, it was instantly accepted.

Allie had discovered many of the secrets of Pleasant Hill, but she never filed a story on it, not did she return to work at all. She made one phone call to her old boss, giving her resignation, and then left her old life behind, starting a new one as Noah’s “second”. On every subsequent morning she would wait near the front door to send him off to school; presenting her mouth as a toilet if he needed to pee before stepping out the door, and pulling his pants down over his smooth, cute boy-butt (with a small unraised mole on one cheek that always made her quiver with lust) and give him a kiss goodbye, directly on his hairless, pink asshole. She loved squatting in her thong and bra, spreading him, hollowing her cheeks out and sucking his asshole each morning. Mira would sometimes choke on his cock from the other side, and Allie looked forward to the day when she would do that herself.

Noah made sure to tell all his young friends that he had a harem. Only two girlfriends, sure - and one was his mom - but it was a start. Allie and his mom continued to measure his cock daily, tracking his progress. Nine inches was a lot, but _ten_ was when people really started to take notice.

And in the town of Pleasant Hill, where days turn to weeks with a strange, throbbing secret in the wind, curious newcomers still arrive from time to time. But that’s another story.


End file.
